goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie and PB
Sophie and PB&J in: 8-Bits n' Pieces is an upcoming NES/Retro Arcade-themed GoAnimate movie focusing on Sophie the Otter and her cousins PB&J. It was released in September 13, 2015 (in honor of the original Super Mario Bros.' 30th anniversary). A video game based on it will be released in arcades using the WPC hardware on the same day it airs. Plot Sophie and her cousins PB&J visit the GoCity Arcade to play some retro arcade games, but upon entering, they see that their allies have been pulled right into the video game realm into the machine by 8-bit Cockroach sprites called the Bug-Bytes. As a result, the four otters leap into the cabinet screen of the first commercially successful arcade game, Pong to enter the video game universe as 8-bit sprites to save the C.O.L.O.R members from dangerous situations in 8-bit video games, whether if they're kidnapped by a popular 80's video game villain, bounced between rows of bricks and a giant paddle, or even forced to avoid colorful Tetris blocks. PaperPizza is the only one who didn't get trapped, and controls his friends to win the level. Cast *Kayla as Sophie, Shauna, and Jelly Otter *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Princess Peach and Princess Zelda *Paul as Igor the Mii, Alex Kimble, and KingKool720 *Brian as Samuel, Link and Mario *Kate as Joey King and Samus *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Eric as Carkle100, Optimus500050, MountainDewGuy2001, and Oggy *Various Beeping Noises as the Bug-Bytes *Lawrence as Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble villain) *Scary Voice as Bowser *David as Pit and Pac-Man *Young Guy as PaperPizza and Christian Adams *Kidaroo as Duck Hunt Dog Transcript (Sophie goes first, Igor goes next, and Christian Adams goes third. It repeats again.) opening credits play fade to GoCity pan down and we see several shots of the city see the GoCity Arcade and her cousins are walking down the sidewalk Sophie: "Let's find something to do for fun." Peanut: "Go mini-golfing?" Jelly: "Attend an Odella Otter concert?" Baby Butter: "Swim!" Sophie: "Actually, I was thinking that we could go to the GoCity Arcade for nostalgia purposes. I'm dying to play Bubble Bobble." Christian Adams: "Hey PaperPizza! Why don't we follow PB&J to the GoCity Arcade?" Trivia *All video game characters appear in their original 8-bit forms. *This seems to be loosely inspired by the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph. Ironically, Disney created both PB&J Otter and Wreck-It Ralph. Arcade Beta Content *Oggy was meant to be a playable character, but due to time constraints, he was enabled by an adjustment under "Feature Adjustments" as "ENABLE OGGY". *There is an unused song in the sound/music test, called "WEEN", which is the Halloween version of the Noodle Dance song. It can be enabled by a feature adjustment of the same name. Arcade Easter Eggs *By holding down the Start button while selecting Sophie, the "Buy Extra Life" button will flash. Press it and the dot-matrix display will show credits for the game. *If you enter the initials "SMB", Peanut will say "All from Super Mario Bros.". Sometimes, he will say "Just gettin' Super Meat Boy." instead. Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Movies that do not have Transcripts yet Category:Movies by Sophie the Otter